Shiny Feelings
by Kelira Telian
Summary: Shirase Sakuya is an idol, who is also in love. With the center of her own unit! iDOLM@STER Shiny Colors f/f story. Featuring Shirase Sakuya, Kogane Tsukioka, Yukoku Kiriko, Tanaka Mamimi and Mitsumine Yuika


"Shirase-san. Shirase-san. Shirase Sakuya-san!" Sakuya popped out of her reverie at last as the teacher's voice finally registered. She blinked and looked around, only to realize that her teacher was standing right at her desk. "I know you are a third year and newly minted idol." A chorus of giggles from the rest of the room, prompting Sakuya to blush deeply. "But you still have half a year of school left to finish, and that includes paying attention in class. Do you understand?" The teacher's voice was harsh. Sakuya knew that she'd specifically objected to the exemption Sakuya and a few other students had gotten to do idol work. It seemed she was taking it out on her.

"Yes ma'am, I understand." Shirase tried to slump down in her seat and hide but considering that she sat in the exact middle of the room and was easily the tallest girl there, including the teacher, it wasn't exactly working. She did her best to pay attention for the rest of the lesson, but at this point she really didn't care at all how to find the solution to a logarithmic equation. The only solution she wanted right now was the one to her feelings.

Shirase Sakuya, High School Student and Idol, was in love.

That was a problem. Partly because she was an idol, but even more so because of who she was in love with. Every time Sakuya closed her eyes she saw a smiling face, framed by long light brown hair. Tsukioka Kogane, fellow idol and center for Sakuya's own unit, L'Antica. In the three months since L'Antica had formed Sakuya's obsession with Kogane had only gotten worse. She couldn't concentrate at school, practice was a constant battle to keep herself from staring at Kogane. Finally, the bell rang. Classes were over. Technically the school day continued for another hour and a half, but it was reserved for sports and clubs. Sakuya and the few other students who'd received similar exemptions could leave now and head to their off-campus jobs.

Sakuya grabbed her bag and not-quite ran out of the classroom. Her long legs let her move remarkably fast without running, and she made her way down the hall, her long dark ponytail streaming behind her. She was utterly oblivious to all the students gazing on her. Some because she was barreling down the hallway, but most because she was, completely unknown to herself, one of the most popular girls in school. Especially among the girls. She stopped at her shoe locker and changed her shoes, moments later she was at the school gate, when a voice called out to her. "Shirase-san."

Sakuya almost skidded to a halt at the soft, breathy voice. Turning she saw a girl with grey hair done up in twintails. A bandage was wrapped around her right arm near her shoulder, another bandage could be seen on her forehead, peaking out beneath her bangs. Yukoku Kiriko. Another member of L'Antica and a 2nd year at the same school as Sakuya. Somehow, she'd managed to beat Sakuya to the gate, despite her classroom being on the second floor. She would have had to literally run through the halls or jump out the window to do that. Though considering how often Kiriko seemed to be injured, that second one was perhaps a possibility. "Yes, Yukoku-san?" She hadn't known the grey-haired girl until L'Antica had formed, and they didn't really interact much at school, being a year apart and not having similar interests, outside of being idols. "Did you need something?"

"Oh, I just wondered if we could walk together?" Sakuya was a little startled by that. Kiriko was usually picked up by a car and taken to the office. Sakuya herself usually walked, but it was only a few miles and she liked getting the extra exercise.

"Umm. Sure?" Sakuya wanted to kick herself for how she sounded. She was so bad at interacting with people. "I mean, of course, Yukoku-san." They started to walk. Sakuya had to consciously walk slower to not leave Kiriko behind. Not only was the bandaged girl a full fifteen centimeters shorter than Sakuya, but she walked rather slowly on top of that. They walked together in silence for several minutes, Sakuya's mind split between wondering why Kiriko wanted to do this and trying to figure out what she'd do when she saw Kogane again, when the soft voice spoke up.

"So, when are you going to tell her?" Sakuya nearly tripped over her own feet. She managed to come to a mostly graceful stop and turned and looked down at the girl next to her.

"W-what do you mean? Tell who what?" She stammered a bit she was so blindsided.

"Tsukioka-san. When are you going to tell her you love her?" Kiriko spoke the words blandly, as if they were obvious and uncontroversial.

"What makes you think I love Ko-Tsukioka-san?" Sakuya was barely managing to hold herself together at this point.

Kiriko sighed slightly, "Its obvious from the way you look at her. You can barely stop staring at her in practice, and whenever she talks to you your face turns red and you look like you are about to explode." Sakuya didn't even want to know if her face was as red as it felt to her right now.

Crouching down, Sakuya buried her face in her knees. "Who else knows?" The words were muffled but intelligible.

Kiriko tapped a finger against her cheek. "Myself, of course. Mitsumine-san and Tanaka-san. I think that's it." Sakuya wanted to die even more. 'that's it' was only the other two members of L'Antica. It was over. Done for. She could never show her face at practice again. "I don't think Tsukioka-san knows, but I think she'd be receptive." Kiriko continued in her almost detached tone. "I know Mitsumine-san said she'd look into it, but Tsukioka-san has mentioned several times how pretty and prince-like you are." Sakuya wanted to melt into a puddle and drain into the sewers. Just hearing this was so embarrassing that she could barely stand it. "Come on, we'll be late."

Kiriko grabbed Sakuya by one hand and pulled her. Obviously, the frail girl wasn't strong enough to pull her up, but Sakuya came to her feet and let the girl lead her the rest of the way to the offices of 283 Productions. About ten minutes later they finally arrived. Loitering outside the building was a girl with hair dyed dark purple, a spiked collar around her neck and decidedly non-regulation thigh-highs and garters beneath her school skirt. She was sucking on a lollipop and just generally gave off the air 'delinquent'. "Tanaka-san!" Kiriko called out to the girl.

"Kiriko. Shirase." Tanaka Mamimi wasn't quite a delinquent, but she enjoyed playing the role of one. Despite going to a different school from Sakuya and Kiriko, she and Kiriko seemed to have known each other since before L'Antica formed, though Sakuya wasn't quite sure how. "The other two are upstairs. Producer isn't here yet, seems that they'll be about half an hour." Her slow drawl made her sound almost bored. Mamimi glanced at Kiriko, who gave a slight nod. "Now's your chance, Shirase. Mitsumine is getting her ready for you." Sakuya's head was spinning. Why were they doing this. Why couldn't they just let her suffer by herself. Why torture her by letting her get her hopes up.

"Why are you doing this?" Mamimi ignored Sakuya and gave her a pat on the back.

"Go knock her out, 'prince'." 'Prince? How did Mamimi know that nickname…oh Kiriko of course. She must of have told the others that that's what the younger girls at school called her. Sakuya wanted to run away, but with Kiriko and Mamimi behind her, there was no escape. Glumly she started walking up the stairs to the second-floor entrance to 283 Production's offices. If she'd thought to turn around, she may have noticed Kiriko laying her head on Mamimi's shoulder, the punk looking girl gently ruffling the bandaged girl's head.

The walk up the stairs seemed to take forever. She was tempted to fix her uniform. She normally kept her shirt untucked and the top two buttons open. But if she fixed it now would Kogane think that was weird? Finally, she reached the top, her death was just a single door away now. Pulling open the door she walked inside. "Sakuya-chan!" A bright, cheery voice called out to her. Looking up Sakuya saw her. The girl she loved. Tsukioka Kogane.

She was standing in the middle of the room, wearing a blue skirt that faded to white at the hem. An off-white blouse tied at the waist emphasized the slimness of her waist and the size of her breasts. A blue bow that matched the skirt tied up a small ponytail, while most of her hair flowed freely. Her eyes were an unremarkable light-brown yet seemed to light up when she called out towards Sakuya. She was taller than Kiriko, yet still ten centimeters shorter than Sakuya, and combined with her large chest made her seem slightly top-heavy and unbalanced.

Next to her was a short girl with black glasses, he black hair done up in thin twintails. "Ah, Sakuya!" Mitsumine Yuika bounded over, getting up on her tip-toes to whisper into Sakuya's ear. "I've got her ready for you, you've just got to say the words!" Before Sakuya had a chance to respond, the energetic college-student had already bounced herself out the door and down the stairs. Sakuya slowly turned back towards Kogane, who was standing in the middle of the room, her hands neatly folded at her waist, an unthreatening smile on her face.

"Ah, eh…umm…Tsukioka-san, I-" Sakuya tried to gather her words, but Kogane interrupted.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Kogane?" She walked over to Sakuya. Sakuya could swear she smelled of fresh flowers. Sakuya wanted to take a step back but forced herself to stay put.

"Ah, yes. Kogane-san." That was safe. She could do that. "You look good today." Stupid stupid. Of course she does, she always looks good!

Kogane smiled. "Thank you, Sakuya-chan!" She grabbed Sakuya by the hand and started pulling her towards the sofa to one side of the room. "Yuika said you had something you wanted to tell me?" She sat on the sofa and patted the space next to her. Sakuya sat down, trying to make the motions look as natural as possible. Sakuya however was sure that she looked like an idiot, that Kogane was going to start laughing any moment. Sakuya sat on the sofa. She could feel Kogane's body just millimeters from her own. She felt like she was going to explode. She had to do this. She'd never have another chance. If it didn't work, well. She could quit or join another group. Maybe the Climax Girls would do a trade. No no! She had to concentrate!

She turned towards Kogane, her knee touching Kogane's. She almost jerked away in reaction, but when Kogane didn't react she managed to resist the instinct. She took one of Kogane's hands and held it in her own. "Kogane-san I…" she gulped. She had to do this. "Kogane I want you to know, ever since we first met. I…I…I've loved you from the moment we first met. Please go out with me!" She didn't quite yell it, but it was close. Closing her eyes, she waited for the explosion. The rejection. But. Nothing. After what felt like hours but had to have been mere seconds, she opened her eyes and looked at Kogane. The older girl had a smile on her face and tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Yes! Of course!" Kogane leaped at Sakuya, knocking her backwards onto the couch, with Kogane laying on top of her. "I thought you'd never ask!" Kogane leaned in and kissed Sakuya on the lips. Sakuya wrapped her arms around Kogane and pulled her tight, their breasts squishing together as the kiss continued. Finally, they broke the kiss and looked deep into each other's eyes, then started kissing again.

At the door, three faces peeked around the corner. "See, I told you it would work out!" Yuika sounded almost insufferably pleased with herself. Mamimi rolled her eyes in a rather exaggerated fashion, while Kiriko showed no reaction. "Ok, I'm gonna go downstairs and keep an eye out for Producer, you two make sure they don't go too far, they don't have time for that!" Yuika bounded down the stairs so she could wait out at the street.

"How long should we give them?" Kiriko asked.

"Oh, say ten more minutes." Mamimi was tired of watching so she pulled the door shut.

"Kiss." Kiriko puckered up and closed her eyes. Mamimi smiled, pulled the lollipop from her mouth and kissed her own girlfriend.


End file.
